


Underbear

by angelus_domini



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus_domini/pseuds/angelus_domini
Summary: "When in Rome, we show each other our underwear"





	Underbear

**Author's Note:**

> For Dean.

Slowly, everything quiets down. He got back to his room after everything was said and done. He feels a bit dizzy. There was too much applejuice. It was too loud, too bright, too fast, too much of everything. His head hurts a little and there's this this buzzing in his ears. He tries to grasp what was just going on on stage and what happened before that. He's thankful that Misha stopped him, that Misha stayed calm and didnt amp it up, like he did some of those years before.  
Still some of it is a blur. It's not that he is that drunk. Sure, there was some applejuice, he's definitely not sober, but not that drunk that he didnt know what he was doing. He was more like, lost in the moment. It all spiraled up and it felt like some sort of ectasy and he kinda was on autopilot. He wasnt thinking about what he was doing. And honestly, it felt good. It felt good to just let himself go, to enjoy himself. He needed it after that emotional breakdown earlier.  
But now, that's he's coming down again, that he realizes what he's done, he's not so sure anymore.   
He lays down on his stomach and buries his face into the pillow. He wants to nap, but he's still too hyper.  
He can hear the door open, steps shuffle over, he can feel the body standing next to the bed, the shadow hovering over him.

“You're unbearlievable, Jensen!”  
“Huh?”

He slowly raises his head a little, looks at Misha with one eye open.

“You cant just unzip your pants and show the world your underbear!”  
“I really did that, huh?”  
“Totally! And it was unbearable!”  
“Can you stop with those stupid puns?”  
“No! I bearly can contain myself right now!”

Jensen sighs and buries his head in the pillow again. This is embarrassing. And of course Misha is making fun of him now.

“I mean, I'm kinda happy it was a bear. You know, when you stood there and started undoing your pants, I was getting ready to jump up and do something. Since you usually go commando. I guess the fans would have been happy, but I really cant let you expose yourself completely!”  
“Arent you a good friend?”  
He sighs again.  
“I dont even know why I did it. It seemed like a good idea. I just wanted you to see and I thought I was being sneaky!”  
“You were though. Fandom is just that good! I tell you, they already found out. And I would never let you do something stupid!”  
“Well that's nice....”

It gets more embarrassing by the minute and Misha doesnt really make it any better. It was a stupid move. All of it. Everything he did in those last 2 days here. As usual in Rome. Maybe he should just sleep forever. Maybe it would be over then.  
Misha's shadow still lingers over him, coming closer, growing bigger. He can feel the mattress moving, hears bed sheets ruffling, and then feels a warm hand on his lower back. 

“You promised me the whole picture!”

It's a promise and a threat, voice all deep and seductive. It's not a question, not a request. It's a statement.  
The warm hand moves from it's spot. Fingers grab the waistband of Jensen's jeans, pull them down, over the curve of his ass.

“That's... a lot!”

Misha giggles, trying not to laugh out loud. Jensen wriggles, turns around underneath Misha, pouts.

“What does that even mean?”  
“Those are the most unsexy underpants ever.”  
“Shut up, Dmitri! They're awesome!”

He grins, pulls Misha in for a kiss. A kiss he's been waiting for all day, a kiss he really needed.   
Misha grabs him by the hips and before Jensen can react, Misha turns him around again, presses him gently onto the mattress and smacks Jensen's ass.

“Hey!!!!”  
“Sorry, not sorry. That's just, too much. And so unsexy. We gotta get rid of that. Now!”

He pulls the panties down quickly, gently bites into Jensen's asscheeks.

“No! Nononono! Stop please!”

Jensen spins around, grabs the sheets and tries to cover himself. Misha lays down next to him, tries to look him in the eyes, but Jensen looks away.

“What's up? You okay?”  
“Yeah, yeah. It's all good, I just... dont want to... now.... like this. Sorry.”  
“Hey, it's totally fine.”  
“Can you just hold me?”  
“Of course!”

He pulls him close. Jensen rests his head on Misha's cheast, closes his eyes. After a few moments, they breathe the same rhythm. 

“It's been a bit much today.”

Jensen's voice is low, he's almost whispering.

“A lot going on, huh?”  
“I cried.”  
“I know. Jared told me. I wanted to get to you, but Daniela said you're good. I was waiting in front of the auto-room.”  
“I saw you. I felt you being around. Thanks.”  
“Always.   
“It just hit me hard, all of a sudden. Boom, breakdown. And I can still feel it. I feel so raw and vulnerable and like, I'm just this small piece of this huge thing. Like, all of a sudden everything makes sense. But also not. I mean, why me?”  
“Because you're awesome!”  
“I'm not. So not. You are the awesome one. You are the one with huge impact. And sometimes I wonder, why you even keep up with me...”  
“Jens...”  
“No. I mean, when I saw that you took Darius to Iceland, I was sure you'd bring him here too. And, you have no clue how happy I am that you didnt.”  
“Rome is our honeymoon, J! And I learnt from past mistakes. And dont ever think I wouldnt love you!”  
“yeah...”

He looks up into Misha's eyes for the first time since they started talking. He is shaking, everything feels so heavy. He leans closer, kisses him long and deeply. His hands start to wander over Mishas body, crawing touch and warmth. He unbuttons Misha's shirt, takes off his own, presses his body onto Misha's.

“I love you.”

A raspy whisper.  
Fingers trailing over heated skin. It tastes salty. Misha lets Jensen guide, lets him take over completely.   
Jensen kisses Misha's neck and chest. His thumbs stroke over the inside of Misha's thighs. 

“Can I?”  
“Of course.”

Lube gets warmed up, fingers open up. Deep moans as Jensen thrusts into Misha.He jerks him, then stops, buries his face into Misha's neck, thrusts quicker. He pants, moans quietly, jerks Misha's cock again in a steady rhythm.   
He can smell him, taste him, feel Misha's heart pounding in his own chest.   
They come at the same time in one big wave of extasy. 

“Better?”

He softly kisses Jensen's forehead.

“Yes. Better.”


End file.
